


Study Together

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: IT (2017)Character: Henry, butchRelationship: Henry/readerRequest: Can you please write more for henry? Maybe hes making out with the reader when his dad comes home and nearly catches them but henry hides them. His father beats him and leaves so the reader wants to show him love and smut happens?





	Study Together

You walked down the corridor of the school, your eyes flicking from face to face as you searched for one person, who you found leaning against a locker.   
Henry looked around, glaring at everyone with his arms folded across his chest. You always liked seeing Henry from afar, seeing how he acted with other people, because he didn’t act like that with you.   
The second his eyes fell on you, they noticeably softened and a small smile/smirk dawned his lips.   
“Hey.” He greeted, pushing himself off the locker towards you.   
For about 6 months, you had been tutoring him every night after school for half an hour but it had been increased to an hour due to the exams coming up. You had known him for years and the two of you had a connection that went unsaid. You knew it was this friendship with Henry that kept your safe from harm, but you wondered if the others would ever have laid a finger on you. They seemed to enjoy your company and Vic and Belch were always the first to come to you if something was wrong with Henry. Patrick was a different question entirely, but even then, he wasn’t as bad as he was with others.   
“Hey, I just read on a sign that the library is going to be closed today. Can we study at yours?” You asked, cocking your head to one side in question.   
You had actually never been inside his home before. The two of you had stayed outside but only on occasions. He didn’t like having you around at his home but you never asked why. You had spoken to Vic about it, but he had said that Henry doesn’t like being weak. And he mentioned that his father wasn’t the nicest person. So you stayed away.   
You instantly saw Henrys eyes widened and you saw the flash of fear.   
“Cant we go to yours?” Henry asked, but you shook your head.   
“The kitchens getting done and the places is like a building site till 8 oclock.” You told him.   
Noticing how uncomfortable he was getting, you wondered how bad it really was.   
“We could cancel?” You suggested, unable to hid the sadness in your voice. You looked forward to these moments with him.   
He had been your first and only crust for years and even now, you knew it was more than a crush. Maybe you loved him. You didn’t really know.   
“No!” Henry said, a little louder and drawing attention to you both from the crowd passing by. “No, my place is fine. I’ll meet you after class at the south block entrance.” Henry told you just as the bell rang and the two of you parted ways. You glanced at him over your shoulder.   
Maybe these sessions meant a lot to him as well.   
\--------------------timeskip----------------  
You and Henry walked up the long driveway to his home.   
Instantly, you noticed his fathers car wasn’t there and realised that might have been the only reason Henry was okay having you around. Henry made sure his father never knew about you or even get near to you. His friends had said it was for the best and he would keep you safe.   
Although the gang weren’t the nicest people in the school, they were loyal and kind to their own.   
Henry climbed the porch and opened the front door, quickly glancing around before allowing you into the house which lead straight into the living room.  
It was dull, dark and very depressing. Your eyes fell on the closed curtains that looked like they had never been opened. You saw the empty cans upon cans of beer sitting about along with cigarette butts and ash everywhere.   
You were snapped out of your thought when you noticed Henry staring at you. Turning to him, you smiled, hiding your silent judgement.   
“Where can we study?” You asked, keeping your tone very light and friendly. You saw him let out a small sigh of relief.   
“My room.” He mumbled and moved toward the hall. You followed, your eyes falling on broken glass and holes in the wall.   
If you had been here on your own, you would have left straight away. But you needed henry to see you were okay. Maybe it would build more trust between the two of you.   
Although, it did make sense as to why he always came to yours. You would happily stay in your nice, clean home compared to here. It made sense why he stayed out till late or why you had never been here before.   
Henry went into a room, holding the door open for you.   
His bedroom was a lot better than the rest of the house. There was no beer cans or cigarettes around, though you knew he did drink and smoke sometimes. It was a very big room with not a lot in it.   
His double bed was pushed up against the wall furthest away from the door and was unmade. In one corner was a chair that had clothes thrown over them despite the wardrobe that was built in the wall. There was 2 chest of draws, one right next to his bed and some of the draws were open, showing a mishmash of different items; pens, paper, lighters, bands and more. The other seemed to have clothes in them. On the top was a small lamp which, for some reason, wasn’t plugged in.   
you walked into the centre of the room, not wanting Henry to think you didn’t want to come inside.   
Once in, henry shut the door over behind you.   
“You have a very big room.” You commented, trying to find the good as you looked out the window which looked over the large fields for miles. “And a lovely view.” You smiled, trying to him.   
Henry smiled, looking down at his feet and back to you. In his eyes, you saw a flash of relief, happiness and joy.   
He moved over to the bed, grabbing the sheet and quickly spreading it to make the bed before sitting on it. You were quick to join him, placing your bag in the centre and pulling out your books.   
For 10 minutes, you two quickly went over what you had done yesterday, just to make sure Henry understood.   
“Henry, are you listening?” You asked, noticing he was staring at you but didn’t seem to be taking anything in.   
“You sound like a teacher.” He smirked, knowing this would playfully annoy you.   
Your mouth dropped open before smiling slightly and deciding to play along.   
“Fine, I’ll leave.” You stood up, throwing your hair over your shoulder dramatically but just as you were about to head to the door, a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.   
You stumbled and fell back, but arms caught you and you were pulled onto Henrys lap.   
“Henry!” You laughed, wiggling in his grasp as he chuckled. You twisted in his grip and the laughter died as your eyes met his.   
His eyes were filled with such joy whenever he looked at you. You were now sitting with both your legs swung to the side, your upper half of your body turned to face him. His arms were wrapped securely around your waist. You were pressed against his body so you moved your hands to rest on his shoulders. You were both frozen in this position, your body not moving.   
Henry took a deep breath before leaning forward, only stopping when his lips were millimetres away from your own, almost begging you to close the distances. Which you were more than happy to do.   
This seemed to ignite a fire in Henry as he kissed, his hand traveling up and down your back, pulling you as close as he could. Your hands slipped up his shoulders and onto his neck, your thumbs rubbing circles along his jaw.   
You let out a moan into the kiss, adoring the feeling of his lips on yours.   
It was in that moment that you knew it wasn’t just a crush. You adored him, loved him.   
“Henry.” You gasped as you pulled away for air.   
“fuck, [y/n]!” Henry cursed as he slammed his lips back to yours, as if he couldn’t be without them for another minutes. Your body shivered at the sound of your name falling from his lips in such a lustful way.   
But then suddenly Henry froze. You pulled back, confused as you panted slightly, seeing his eyes were wide and the faint sound of a car engine met your ears.   
“Henry?” You half whispered, wondering what had gotten him so scared.   
Henry moved you quickly onto his bed and raced out his bedroom. You stood up, about to go after him until he bolted back into the room.   
“Get in the cupboard!” He barked at you, grabbing you by the arms and moving you the wardrobe. He let go and pushed you inside.   
“Whats going on! You’re scaring me!” You gasp at him as you were shoved roughly into the small space which you could just fit in. Hanging clothes moved apart and you were standing on some of his shoes.   
“Don’t come out until I say!” Henry ordered, looking at you in the eyes for the first time since he had rushed back in the room. He hesitated as he gripped the cupboard door, before letting them go to move forward and kiss you.   
This kiss was different. Very different from before.   
It was needy, and scared. You could feel how tense he was and he was shaking. You kissed him back, although you weren’t sure why. He had shoved you in here but there had to be a reason. Something scared him.   
Then you heard the front door open with a bang.   
“Henry!” A voice boomed through the house, making his jump and shudder before he pulled back and slammed the doors closed.   
The wardrobe doors were wooden and there was panels that were slanted that allowed you to see out, although you couldn’t see much. You saw Henry grab the sheets, pull them up and push them over your bag and books, hiding them while making the bed look like it was just not made.   
Heavy footsteps approached the bedroom as he twisted, his eyes falling on something.   
You clasped your hand over your mouth just as henrys father, Butch, strode into the room. You felt the tension in the room as you pressed yourself into the closet.   
“You been ditching school again?” Butch growled at his son in a low voice.   
“No, sir.” Henry answered, his voice shaking along with his hands.   
You knew this was a lie. He had missed third period today. To spend time with you because you had a free period.   
Butch strode towards his son and raised his right hand, bringing it down to strike Henry hard across the face. Henry stumbled back, gasping as he raised both his hands to try and defend his face but Butch punched him in the stomach.   
Your eyes widened as tears filled them. You wanted to run out, to stop him. But you knew you couldn’t. Henry had hidden you for a reason. And fear glued you to the spot.   
Butch reached forward, wrapping his large hand around Henrys skinny neck and moving to pin him against the opposite wall. Butchs back was now to you while Henry was facing you.   
He could see your eyes through the small gaps. Despite the large room and lack of oxygen, he could see your fear and tears. He squeezed his eyes shut as he helplessly gasped for air.   
“You skip school again boy and I’ll beat you so bad you’ll be in hospital for those exams!” Butch growled, dropping his son, who slid to the ground, sobbing and gasping for air.   
This gave Butch the chance to kick in him the stomach a few more times along with one final smack to the face.  
“Im going to the pub. You’d better not be here when I get back!” Butch threated and Henry let out whimper in response.   
With that, Butch left the door.   
You listened carefully until your heard the front door slam and the engine turn on again. Once the car pulled away, you pushed the door open and darted to check outside Henrys bedroom, just to make sure Butch wasn’t still there.   
Then you turned to Henry. For a moment, your were frozen as you saw the person you loved in such a state, both physically and mentally. You didn’t know what to do.   
“Go, before he comes back.” Henry called out to you, not looking at you. When you didn’t respond, he glared up at you. “GO!” He ordered, his face contorted into anger but his eyes were screaming pain and embarrassment.   
“I cant.” You whispered, moving towards him cautiously. “I cant leave you here.”   
this prompted him to sob even more, his hands covering his face while his leg were out in front of him. You darted to him, wrapping your arms around him. Instantly, you scolded yourself, fearing you would scare him by doing this but you didn’t. Instead, Henrys arms grabbed onto like you were the only support he had as he pulled you closer.   
You straddled his hips, allowing him to bury his face in your neck and sob, his tears wetting your neck but you didn’t care.   
You couldn’t fight your own tears as you help him tightly. You leaned your head down to press your lips to his neck lightly, wanting to try and show him some affection. To show him that it was going to be okay and that he could feel safe, if only for a few moments. He had kissed you so passionately before, he had done it in the wardrobe to show you that you were going to be okay, and now you wanted to do the same.   
“[y/n].” Henry let out your name as he held you. you continued to press light kissed to his neck before pulled back to looked at him.   
“you shouldnt have done that for me.” You whispered to him, only because you didn’t think your voice would last any higher. “You shouldn’t have ditch class for me if this is what you get for it. Im not worth it.” Your tears fell silently as you spoke, not wanting him to ever be hurt like this again, let alone because of you.   
“I wanted to. I wanted to see you. i-I need you.” He whimpers, looking away from you out of embarrassment. Your raised your hand slowly to press against his cheek and gently moved his face towards yours. Leaning in, you ever so slightly pressed your lips against his in a soft and   
You wanted to make him feel better. You wanted to take all this pain away.   
“Ive got you.” You mumbled against his lips, feeling a shiver go down his spin before the kiss became heated.   
Really heated.   
Henry started to dominate the kiss, and you allowed him to. You wanted to give him something he’d never had. Control.   
No one had ever given him control so willingly before. With his friend he had to fight for dominate and with the others at school, he had to gain it with fear.   
But you were different. He was very aware that he looked weak and vulnerable so he tried to make it up to you, while you were wanting him to feel wanted and safe.   
His hands gripped at your hips, pulling you closer and down while his own hips gave an involuntary thrust up.   
Heat raised to your cheeks as you gasped into the kiss. You felt him freeze as his actions dawned on him and he realised that he had rubbed his growing erection against you.   
A thousand thoughts sent through your mind, but none seemed to beat out the passion and lust you were feeling for him right now.   
You rolled your body against his, answering his thrust with your body and silently telling him it was okay. You felt his body tense as you did this, but his hands grabbed your hips and pushed your hips down so he could repeat the action. You moaned against his lips, gripping onto his shoulders.   
You pulled away, panting but Henry didn’t want to lose the feeling of your skin on his lips so he ducked his head to your neck.   
“Henry.” You breathed. “Will that thing be back any time soon?” You asked.   
It took Henry a moment to realise you were talking about his father, but when he did, he smirked against your skin at the name.  
“Nah, not till after dark.” He gently shook his head, not moving away from your skin.   
“Good.” You mumbled as you pulled away. Henry frowned and was about to protest when you grasped the bottom of your top and pulled it up and over your head, throwing it to the side.   
Henrys eyes instantly fell to your bra and breast, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. His hands moved from your hips to your breasts in a matter of seconds, grabbing at the flesh there almost painfully, but you didn’t care.   
Your head lulled back slightly as you let out a moan. Your hands tugged at his shirt, want desperately to feel his body on yours but you felt him freeze for a moment.   
Ever so slowly, he pulled his hands away from you and removed his shirt and you instantly knew why he had been reluctant.   
His body was covered in marks. Dark bruises, cigarette burns, scars both old and new. Henry refused to look at you as your eyes saw signs of his ‘weakness’.  
Ducking down, you slowly lowered yourself to his chest, pressing your soft, warm lips against an older looking scar. Henry took a ragged breath in as you did, his head falling back against the wall. You pressed a line of kissed down his chest to a bruise, then to a burn and back to a scar. You could feel his heart beating hard against his chest as you pulled up, pressing your lips up his jaw and finally to his lips.   
Reaching behind you, you unclipped your bra and allowed the material to drop from your body. Henry grabbed onto it and threw it to join your top, his hands finding your breasts once again. He let out a whining noise against your lips as he took your breasts in his hand and you returned it with a moan.   
Pulling back, you got to your feet, seeing the fear in his eyes as if he thought you were going to leave. But you offered him a hand which he didn’t take but did stand up, using the wall for support. He watched your carefully, wondering what your next move was going to be. But you smiled sweetly at him and kissed him again, your breasts pressed against his beaten chest. His arms instantly wrapped around you, pulling you closer before falling to your jeans. He played with the top of the material, his fingers ghosting over your skin as he grew with confidence before hooking then and giving them a tug. You smirked against his lips, loving how far he’d come in the last few minutes. You quickly undid your jeans and slide them down your legs, pulling away from the kiss much to his displeasure at first.   
You took off your jeans and threw them across the room, but didn’t go back to his lips. Instead, you kneeled in front of him, your fingers playing with the button on his jeans first, giving his an chance to protest. When he didn’t, you undid them and pulled them down, accidently along with his boxers.   
when the cold air of the room hit his hardened member, he hissed slightly until you gently wrapped your fingers around his. The second he felt the contact, he gritted his teeth together, trying to stifle any moans, which he was successful at doing. At first.   
you stroked him a little before leaning closer and licking the slit of his cock, earning a growl as he thrust involuntarily. You were more than happy to oblige the silent request as you took the head into your mouth, wrapping your lips around it and running your tongue over it.   
You felt Henry shudder as his hands grabbed handfuls of your hair but surprisingly, didn’t force you.   
Taking more in your mouth, with each centimetres, Henry would shudder, moan or groan. You started a slow rhythm of bobbing your head, using your hand on the area you couldn’t reach. You felt his hands tighten in grip of your hair and then release every now and again.   
Looking up, your eyes met his as he started down at you, his mouth half open and his gaze filled with lust.   
you kept eye contact as you continued to pleasure him until your own need was too great and you pulled away.   
“Fuck me?” You looked up at him, his hands still in your hair. You didn’t know how much Henry loved this image of you, looking up at him, a strand of saliva from your mouth to his cock, begging him to fuck you. Even if he never got laid again, that image was enough to keep him going forever.   
He nodded to the bed, unable to speak and you quickly understood. Standing, you pulled down your panties and stepped out of them as you moved to the bed, feeing his eyes on your body.   
You sat on the edge of the bed which was rather high and spread your legs for him.   
Henrys eyes fell to your core and he approached you. Reaching out, he gently stroked your clit down to your opening and back up, feeling how wet you already were for him.   
Your head fell back and you placed your hands behind you to support yourself. Looking back to him, you saw him raising his finger to his mouth, tasting you as he lined himself up with your entrance.   
You let out a long moan as he thrusted into you, filling you completely.   
“Oh fuck, god.” You moaned, falling back so you were lying on the bed.   
henry answered with his own string of curses as he placed his hands either side of you so he was leaning over you before thrusting.   
You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer as his hips met yours in the most pleasurable way.   
your hands grabbed the sheets, gripping them till your knuckles were white as you let out moans and gasps.   
Henry swore again and again as his eyes squeezed shut then flew open, watching you closely.   
You happily met his eyes, your teeth biting your lower lip. Apparently, it was too much for him as he ducked down to smash his lips against yours, his hands moving to grip your hips, his fingers painfully digging into your side but you didn’t care. The pain was a welcomed along side the pleasure of his hips meeting yours. The room was filled with the sound of labouring pants, gasps and swear words.   
you reached up placing your hands on the back of his neck, moving his hair to touch his skin.  
“Im g-gonna-“ You trailed off against his lips as the coil tightened in your lower stomach.   
Henry pulled back but kept his forehead against yours just as you orgasmed.   
Your walls clenched around him as the pleasure blinded you, your whole world sparked with pleasure.   
“f-f-fuck!” Henry growled and he thrusted one more time before he came, spilling himself of you. you buckled your hips up, your orgasm subsided slowly.   
Henry collapsed to his knees by the bed, resting his head on your knee for a moment while the two of you caught your breath. You sat up just as Henry moved to sit beside you. you saw he had tensed up and realised he didn’t really know what would happen.  
“That was quite a study session.” You giggled as you stood up, grabbing your clothes off the floor. You only put on your panties and bra when you looked at Henry, who refused to meet your eyes as he grabbed his boxers and shoved them on.   
“Henry?” You asked as he pulled on his jeans again. He looked up at you, obviously waiting for you to say something else. Instead, you walked up to him and pressed your lips to his in a sweet kiss. His whole body relaxed again as he returned it.   
“Come back to mine? We can ‘study’ some more.” You pulled away, looking up at him as your bit your lower lips. His arms wrapped around you as he smirked.   
“’slong as I’m the only one you study with.” He smirked, but you understood what he meant.   
“As if there was anyone else I’d want to study with.” You giggle, kissing him on the cheek before parting from each other to find the rest of your clothes.


End file.
